the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rachim
PLEASE GO TO TALK PAGE 2 FOR OLD MESSAGES Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the House of Anubis Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 19:46, February 15, 2011 Hi I was wondering why you deleted the Template:InfoboxCharacter. I honestly think it looked better and was more organized than the default wikia one. --KataraFan Thanks Hey Rachim, thanks for being really nice to me ever since I went onto this Wikia, I want to also thank you for making me User of The Week. Sincerley Your Friend, Katie14 ") Can i creat a page for the Belgium VIctor and Rufus Agent45 Thanks for being a great admin! Luh-v the wikia. bord do u want to chat Agent45 hey I dislike Mara a lot and i was wondering if i'm allowed to make a blog explaining why i dislike her BTW i made a list of them with a Patrome shipper on the victorious wiki through our talk pages "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 05:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Alipuppy3 Hey I totaly love House of Anubis, I am new to wikia so I'm trying to help out with a wikia that I will love :). Please wall me back with anyone thing I can do :D. Alipuppy3 22:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) i know it's a little late but happy new years to you "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 05:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I can't belive you took away NeneG's rights. The nice girl act was a lie. Watch your back -CRASH1313 We gotta talk. ASAP. And I mean all of us admins. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 02:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ignore last comment The Wikia I recently received a message on my talk page about how to fix up the wiki. I have to agree with some of the points the user mentioned and am writing a reply to hem right now. If you want to view it, here's the link to it. The one thing I don't agree with is the pairing pages. If the user has't noticed, Fabina and Amfie have both been used on the show and website, so for all we know, the people on Nickelodeon like our pairing names and use them. ♠ And the Band Played ♠''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑ 19:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy Rachim. Its hoa here. Just wanted to tell you that im sorry for the pictures. I still am new a little, but im sorry. I dont mean to replace the photos. Btw, how many warnings can you get? Well bye Rachim! Hoa619 04:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC)hoa619 Appreciation and a few Editing questions! Hi! So, I'm a new member and all, but I've been lurking on this wiki since it was created (or more accurately since the houseofanubisofficial.wikia.com one was created). I know that there are pages for the Dutch and German versions of characters, but noticed they aren't editable. Would it be possible for me to flesh some of these out? I've watched both versions and would be able to make some of the pages better (Mara Sabri, for example). Also, just curious, but are certain pages uneditable to prevent vandilization? I had wanted to add a "hint" on the Jara page and saw it was locked as well as Poppy's page. It's a shame if that's the case. Love the wiki. You all are doing a great job, but I felt the need to finally contribute! Thanks, ThatArtGirl 07:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) PLZE help. Hey i am new here but i was wondering if you help me? Okay so in my class we have to write a book, and i asked if we could write one over a T.V. show, she said yes BUT donot use the same charters or plots so i was going to write House of Anubis: The New Class or something like that anyways i was hoping if you could help me find a plot for my book PLZE, i can't think of what the Mystery/polt should be. Plze write back ASAP thanks. BTW i am new here. :) and i love ur wikia!!:)HayleeMonroe 21:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe thanks thanks it is just i dont really know that much about Egyptian mytolgy(sory i spelled that wrong) so it hard for me to come up with a plot/mystery for my book. LOL sorry and thanks HayleeMonroe 02:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe Hi Rachim thak you and the othe admins for giving me such a warm welcome to this wikia. Gif Ohai. I finally made a gif. Not as bad as the first, not great. It's of Alex Daddario, though, not Jen. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 14:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ? I was just on last night and Wendesday night. I am very active in fact more than you. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Holidays) 22:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Rachim! Nene just spoke to me on chat about the admins taking her rights. I told her to deal with it and saidshe's online more then you and me and started nagging. She threatened to talk to Icy and Sanse (or what ever the name is) and blocked me Lmao :L Yuki Z 22:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rachim, How are you? OMG! TEAM FABINA 4EVER!!!! Aren't you excited to see what happens next in Season 2? please finish back to the past Im cofused with your fan fic please write more Sibuna1345 21:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say you are doing a great job on the Wiki! lol btw my favorite character is Nina too xD -- Vanessa Straffi Character Pages Hi! For the character pages, how should we arrange the blurbs? Or should they remain where they are in the beginning? I think it will make a good character description. αмρℓїϝу23 03:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) hi rach. i was wonderinG if i couldntell u something in private. ik ur an admin so maybe u can help. well thxs! go to my talk page and plz send me a message when ur on. thxs rach! ur an awesome admin! --Hoa619 04:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC)hoa619 How do you the whole thing with "This user loves?" Thanks MysteriousCollector 04:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The "Eddie" page on the drop down menu redirects you to an every single edit page, and it may be confusing for some users. The "Eddie Miller" page is harder to find...I'm just trying to help the site be more organized New download links ? hey rachim, love all the contributions you've made to the hoa pages. not to sound SUPER annoying but are you gonna be adding the download links for the recent eps of season 2 ? because i LOVELOVELOVE hoa but dont have it where i live and i am absolutely DYING to have the new eps thanks :-D Liamberishlovaaa 04:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Amy Liamberishlovaaa 04:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) hi NICKEY WUZ HERE 03:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe that you're starz7744 on YouTube! I love your HOA vids! They are awesome! :D ~~sparkler1500~~ I'm a big fan Friendship Pages Hi! I had a question. What happened to the Pairings Friendship pages? It used to be under pairings and then it disappeared? Just curious...Thanks! Hi I'm Jennsheppard13. I was just wondering do you know how to make those GIFS? I was curious. If you can help that's great, if not then that's okay too. ~ Jennsheppard13 :) Hio >>.<< ok :) Ok, I have a question. How do you edit your avatar? Sory fo bothering you.... ~Sibunafabina13 HI, Thanks :) some questions... Hi, I got your message Thanks, umm I was wondering is my profile for the house of anubis wikia or every wikia? and I don't remeber which edit? PEDDIE4ever18 03:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC)PEDDIE4ever18 I love peddie so peddie 4 ever and my fave number is 18 your the person who did the "rachim is married to victor" thing! LOL i found that on google! (but i changed the name to vera devenish) LOL Raspberrypopcorn 20:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Raspberrypopcorn Blog May you please delete my blog? My fanfiction one. I don't know how to delete it lol Perry16370 23:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) hey its Fabina 4eva 1234 you can get rid of my piper williamson page cuz when i looked for her page it said it didnt have one Fabina 4eva 1234 19:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Sibunasenkhara 00:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) hi! I'm so bored!!!!Sibunasenkhara 00:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Rachim, I got banned and I don't know why. It just came up and said,"Sibunasenkhara was up past 10:00, so Victor banned them. Plz tell me why I am banned.Sibunasenkhara 19:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Fabian rutter123 22:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC)rashim i wasent flirting with u i just wanted 2 get a hold of u if i had any problems! can u let me back into chat?pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeee!!!!!!! Re:Ban from chat I don't know how I was spamming links or being rude to users, can you plz tell me? And when will I be let in? 23:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC)~~Hi i love house of anubis its my favorite tv show!!!!i have traced all the tunnals in my house of anubis notebook!!! Fabian rutter2434Fabian rutter2434 House of Anubis Wiki Awards Hey I was wondering if we could have a House of Anubis Wiki Awards! Basically we get nominations for catagorys example Favourite couple: Fabina, Peddie, Foy etc and we get people to vote on our private polls so no one can see the results, or we can spend 1 hour in the chat rooms and people have to private mail us what they want and we will add up the scores. Then in a day or 2 we will announce the results in the chat rooms and example if Nina wins for fav character we will put a big picture near the end of her page saying the she won 1st place for fav character! Please can we make this happen. I talked to people and they said they would like it. Thanks Perry16370 01:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 02:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC)~~ Rachim for some reason it wont let me go on chat i didnt do anything wat should i do!! it saia i dont have permission?? Hi there ~Gamer~ 03:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rachim. It's Amx. There's sort of a problem. There's someone named "Patricia w:)" who's editing pages and making unneccesary pages. Just wanted to let you know. [[User:Amx1995|''Blame it upon~]] [[User talk:Amx1995|'~A rush of blood to the head']] 14:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I feel sad because everybody is telling me to go away so i am going to leave the wiki for a month. Do I get uh unbanned? Its been three days........Sibunasenkhara 23:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sibuna3 00:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC)http://www.nick.com/club/clubhouses/house-of-anubis-trivia.html i got the mark & Daddy1001 Sibuna3 00:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) nice pic Hey Rachim I'm new here though I've been following this wiki since summer, whenever I try to make an edit it says that it is locked and I can't make an edit. So can you just send me a message saying to ignore that notice or notGaigos 05:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Gaigos Re:Ban from chat #2 Your really mean, you know that, right? I swear, I didn't know it was against the rules. And how come winxgirl didnt get banned? I honestly didnt know. I thought it wasnt against the rules. I will tell the admin of hte admins Ok, seriously, a '''picture' of me 'roleplaying'? I didn't know that it was agianst the rules!!! And how come she doesn't get a ban? She was doing the same exact thing that I was. I think you don't like me and are playing favorites. fpSibunasenkhara 01:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh, I have a little while ago and I know what the rules are. And seriously? A picture? Me be Sibunasenkhara. 13:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Just on a friends behalf Hi um... I was on chat today on the iCarly Wikia and a user by the name of Sibunasenkhara told me to please leave a message on your talk page to tell you that you shouldn't of banned her/him on the chat. I'm sorry if this offends you. I mean no offense. I know I shouldn't get in between this type of problems this is on her/his behalf. I have absoloutley nothing to do with it, I have no idea what happened, she/he just wishes to talk to you. Thank you -Scarlett123 and this is also ME! Sibunasenkhara. A lot of ppl agree- u shouldnt have banned me for writing a story in a script format. If u think about it i was writing a story. And how would u feel if u were me? Just a thought........Us be Sibunasenkhara(the second part) and Scarlett123(The First part) 14:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ban #2 im so sad How would u feel if u were me? I'm just trying to have fun on here and your taking the fun away from it. I know that if an admin is away you should still follow the rules. If you really think that I roleplayed, go to the iCarly wiki and chat..... I'll be there............ Mah Tumblr Dash I was just searching through the tumblr dashboards and checking stuff out (it's not gonna be permanent), but by changing it so much, I think it just got stuck: xD She has no idea the effect she can have 23:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rachim. It's Houseofanubislover. I wanted to know when you are coming on the chat. I really want to ask you something. bye 02:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Fabian rutter2434 hi rachim this is fabian rutter2434 i was in the chat room a little bit ago and 514m4hm3d and amx1995 were swearing like saying the b and f word i think they should be banned!!!! ~fabian rutter2434 Actually, Rachim, I was just giving examples of words that are not allowed because some people though Missbit was swearing. Fabian rutter2434 probably just thought it was more serious. The words were censored, though. [[User:Amx1995|''Blame it upon~]] [[User talk:Amx1995|'~A rush of blood to the head''']] 02:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) 15:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC)~~ hey rachim this is fabian rutter2434 i was wondering what the rules r 4 chat can u leave them on my talk page?? Thank You! ~fabian rutter2434 are you the founder of the HoA wikia? Just wondering! It's just I'm relativly new here I joined only last week so I am the smartest person on here although I have made a view edits and earned a few badges here and there! xx Aoife Comments on Eddie's Page Hey, could you please delete three of my four comments on the Eddie Miller page? My computer froze, and I guess I published my comment four times by mistake during that time. I only meant to comment once! Thanks! ~~sparkler1500~~ Song of Dreams Hey Rachim! It's hoa obviously and i wanted to ask you help on the new HOA game, Song of Dreams. Like, i have to find three writings and so far, i only found two and im stuck. Can u plz list out the rooms they are in? Thxs Rach! Ur an awesome admin! ;) Ban from chat It's been a week................................... Me be Sibunasenkhara. 13:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thank you so much for the welcome! I love house of anubis, wanna contribute to it as much as I can! Thank you once again, you guys rock! ~Taylor Hey, Why was I banned from Chat? I'm new, and I am so confused. All I said was Hey Guys!! Lyssalovie143 03:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC)Lyssa 23:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Rachim I'm new i didnt no that rule!! Sorry I didn't no ~fabian42 So I was chatting with you earlier and you told us about the song Brad wrote if Fabian ever sung a song to Nina (which they so need to make him do!:D) But anyway, I looked up the song and you now have me addicted to it and I just wanted to thank you. So Thanks!:D Slcswimmer14 00:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC)slcswimmer14:)